V for Vinegar
V for Vinegar is a MP designed by THBP for DYOM v8. It was released in the middle of december 2016. The story follows Yuji, a japanese immigrant that have the mission of take care of Mari, a very astute girl, in the middle of an almost-apocalyptic scenario of the state of San Andreas under strong riots. V for Vinegar concept is totally different from other MPs. The player won't face visible checkpoints or enemies with marcations, having to find a way by his own to get to the next levels, and choosing a way to face different kind of enemies in the whole journey. The production of V for Vinegar started in 2015, after the last project of THBP, Long Theft Auto: The Ballad for Staff, be cancelled after a while without receiving updates. The relation between Yuji and Mari, the two protagonists, is the focus of the story, with other elements of story and gameplay developing around them. The soundtrack is huge, having 275MB of archives to the SD folder. It is composed by Gustavo Santaolalla. V for Vinegar was announced in January 2016, generating a huge hype. Received several compliments about the object placement and the story, and received the prize of Most Promising MP in 2015. Gameplay V for Vinegar it's a MP of the gender survival/action. The player cross destroyed ambientations, passing through places like city, countryard and desert to progress in the story. For the most part of the story, player will control Yuji, while Mari and other friend actors will be the AI. Mari is also playable in a period of the MP. As the player progresses, new weapons are introduced and difficulty increases. V for Vinegar has an exploration system that makes the player have the necessity of explorate the scenario to find resources as weapons, health and armor. There is two ways of combat in the MP: the stealth, which the player kill the enemies without being notices, using a knife or a pistol with silencer, or the normal shootouts, where the player use regular weapons to end up with the enemies. V for Vinegar has a lot of period of combats, usually followed by dialogues between the main characters or enemies. The player need to solve puzzles to progress in the story, like position a car near to a high fence and then use it to jump, or find access cards to open gates and garages. Collectibles like bags of moneys and notes are in the MP to the player get 100% in the trophies. The enemies are varied and spread around the state. The player will face different kind of enemies, each with his own health, accuracy, weapons and skins. Friends like Mari can help you in non-stealth missions. Story The story begins in Los Santos, where the Alhambra Club tragically catch on fire and kills 342. Yuji is able to get in the club and saveshis sister that was at the club, Kanae, from the fire, but she dies in the door of the hospital. Six months later, the state is radically changed. The riots after the fire got so big that the government abandoned the state, citizens ran away and the only remaining habitants are members of factions, thieves, cops, members of government and other survivors. Yuji spens his life alone in a house close to the Glen Park when a corrupt cop, Harvey, says that he need to pay that Yuji's dad had with him. So he send Yuji to the Grove St. with Jack, another indebted. After the deal goes wrong, Jack calls Yuji to join his organization, V for Vinegar, and they stay at the HQ. There, Yuji discovers that the organization is an unofficial branch of the Blackout, the group who gained visibility in the riots after proposing a political reform in the country. After doing a test, Yuji receives the job of taking care of Mari, a cheerful and astute girl. After they start doing illegal jobs to spread the name of the organization, Mari ended up being caught by the police, but Yuji and Albert are managed to save her. When they come back to the HQ, they find Jack. He says that the other members ran away to the Mount Chilliad, and he was going to sacrifice himself to save them. After a long discussion, Yuji, Mari and Albert let Jack there and escape to Albert's farm. There, they spread out. Yuji and Mari goes to the Mount using bikes while Albert goes in a plane. After facing a lot of enemies in the countryard, the two are managed to get to the Mount and find Ronald, the spy of the organization, and Roger, his brother. They left Roger alone in a cabin before leaving to the top of the Mount, where the others are located. There, Ronald tells that the clues that he have indicate that the Blackout's HQ, that is seek for the group for a long time, is located at the University of Las Venturas, and Mari says to everyone to go back to LS while she, Yuji and Ronald go by themselves to the University. Before leaving, they pass in the cabin to see how Roger is doing. Yuji finds him shot and very injured, and decide to sacrifice him. Ronald arrives right on time and, shocked with the scene, threat to shot at Yuji, but Mari shots Ronald first, ending up the first chapter. In San Fierro, Yuji and Mari end up having to pass through all the city to go to the Gant Bridge, since the bridge of the east is blocked. There, they fall in a trap made by thieves, and lose their vehicle. After facing a lot of thieves, Mari ended up being trapped after leaving a safe place to look after Yuji, that was taking too long. After this, Yuji decides to give the girl a weapon and let her help in the confrontations. Now in the coast, they get inside the quarantine zone of the militaries without permission, having to pass through them either. After facing a lot of soldiers, they manage to go to the bridge and leave the city. They pass through Bayside to find a boat, and goes to the desert, where Ben, Yuji's uncle, is located. Yuji goes there to have a little chat with the uncle, but Ben was only interested to blow up the Blackout, since he thought that they were responsible for the riots, and for the death of Yuji's aunt in one of the protests. Mari ended up listening to their chat, and ran away to a ranch, while is followed by Yuji and Ben. When they get there, Yuji tries to convince the girl to get back with him, but she refuses. She said that she wanted to follow her way alone, and that really thought that Yuji cared about her, but he only wanted to use her. Yuji then realize that he was treating Mari just like his sister, Kanae, and decide to go with the girl in the University, leaving Ben in the desert. When they get to the University, they find only a recording saying that the Blackout was over, and that a group called Resistance took control and almost killed Dan, the leader of the Blackout, and that their HQ is located in the Alhambra club. They decide to get back to LS, but before they could hide, the entire building blows up in a trap made by the mobsters of the Cartel. After Mari be trapped in the third floor, Yuji says to her leave by the elevator pit and find him at the entrance, but he gets there really breathless because of the smoke, being kidnapped by one of the members of the Cartel. When Mari leaves, she realizes that she was alone, thinking that Yuji abandoned her there. In Las Venturas, Mari is looking after supplies when she met a guy called Rob. After help him to beat some thieves, they get in the meat factory to take the supplies of the place. Rob, impressed with the girl, tells that they have got a guy that killed the members of his faction in the university. Mari kills Rob and try to escape of the Cartel, but she got trapped and kidnapped either. In this time, they put her in the same cell that Yuji, and she takes care of him while he's unconscious. When she wakes up in the other day, they take out Yuji of her, and Mike, one of the bosses of the Cartel, explain why she's there. After being able to escape, Mari face a lot of the Cartel members and kills Mike, in the same time that Yuji wakes up and they leave the scene. In Los Santos, Yuji and Mari goes to her mansion, and Albert tells them that he got contact with the remaining members of the Blackout. They tell then that the HQ of the Resistance is at the club, and they leave to their HQ. After killing a lot of guards, Yuji and Mari stay at the front to watch the outside, but after an explosion Mari is hit by a platform. Yuji gets to her, but end up passing out because of the smoke. When he wakes up, he's at the Blackout's new HQ. Albert explains that Mari turned paraplegic, and now that "she'd have a terrible life", they will use her organs to save Dan, so he could be able to go to the Capitol and negotiate a reform with the governor. Yuji then opposes to him, and Albert send his friend to deal with him. Yuji then kills all the Blackout members in the building, including his old friends of the V for Vinegar, and finds Mari in the dorm, unconscious. When Albert tries to stop him, Yuji kills him and take Mari out of the building ,and then blowing it up. When Mari wakes up, she asks what happen, and he says that the Blackout has spread out. She asks to go to a place before leaving the state. In the epilogue, Yuji takes Mari to the cemetery, and she shows him the grave of her boyfriend right next to his sister's grave. She says that her boyfriend also died at the club, and that she doesn't wanted to lose him either, but she felt that was her time to die. Yuji then explains that people are selfish and that she couldn't blame herself for anything. Then she asks if that's everything he has to say her, and he agrees, and the MP ends with him going to get the chair to get her out of there. Production V for Vinegar received many promos and even a beta before being announced. The first thing released was a beta that shows Yuji and Mari desperated to leave San Fierro. Then, four more promos were released showing news telling about how the riots started, and then a video showing scenes of the riots in Los Angeles. Days later, a teaser trailer were released, showing all the ambientation while Yuji and Mari walks to a house in the middle of the chaotic scenario. The music of the trailer was "I don't want to set the world on fire", by the Ink Spots. After it, the MP received a lot of screenshots and infos about story, characters and how would work the multiple-language project. After six months, the MP received a new trailer, called "The train that goes to the Kingdom", that showed Yuji and Mari in San Fierro. The music was "O'Children", by Nick Cave. A few months later, received the Story trailer, showing details about the characters and more of the ambientation. Music was "Black", by Kari Kimmel. Days later, it was announced that the MP was going to be released in the fall, and it was released a demo with four missions in the highway and in the Motel, showing the part of when Yuji and Mari met by the first time. In december the MP received a release date, December 12, having the launch trailer released a day earlier. Music was "Rise again", by TJ Stafford. A day later, the MP was released to the public, with 56 missions.